


Michael Takes Gavin to the Aquarium

by hellsyeah



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsyeah/pseuds/hellsyeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe this aquarium trip wasn't a good idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michael Takes Gavin to the Aquarium

Gavin took off as soon as they got through the doors. Leaving Michael to squint in his direction and try to see around the mobs of parents trying to keep up with their children. If there weren’t so many children around Michael would be cussing up a storm trying to find Gavin, but instead he had to force smiles and try to avoid bumping into people instead of enjoying his time. 

Maybe the aquarium was a bad place to bring Gavin. Of course Michael hadn’t known that Gavin would take off as soon as they walked in, if he had he probably would have put the other guy on a leash. 

Michael weaved in and out of groups of people, not taking the time to glance at the fish in the tanks, just keeping an eye out for Gavin. Gavin’s black shirt wasn’t helping make him stand out at all and Michael was seriously starting to get aggravated. He had to bite his lip to keep from screaming in frustration when he had circled all the way back to the entrance with no sign of Gavin. He was getting ready to start the circle again when he heard Gavin’s voice in the background, his accent sticking out since nearly every other voice he could hear was either a child or had a thick southern drawl. 

He turned around to see Gavin in the gift shop, eyeing a pile of stuffed sharks. Michael rolled his eyes marching through the store and grabbing Gavin’s wrist just as he went to pick up one of the toys. Gavin’s eyes widened when they flickered to Michael’s glare, “What the hell are you doing?” 

Gavin wanted to tell Michael to watch his language but he figured it was no use and Michael was already mad enough, judging by his facial expressions. Instead of responding right away Gavin held out his other hand, there was a bag hanging from his fingers. “I got you this.”

Michael’s grip loosened and then released Gavin’s wrist before he took the bag slowly, sending Gavin a skeptical look. Why would Gavin get him something? Michael stared into the bag before he reached in a pulled out a purple and green seahorse. He glanced from the seahorse back to Gavin a few times before his eyebrows knitted together in confusion, “Why’d you get me this?”

Gavin frowned, thinking Michael didn’t like it from his lack of reaction, he shrugged slightly, “I knew you liked ponies, and I wanted to thank you for bringing me here. So I thought, why not get a sea-pony?” He smiled at him.

It took Michael a minute to react to what Gavin said, but then he was grinning back at Gavin, clutching the seahorse in his hand. “Thanks man.” He loved it, he really did, but he wasn’t really one to say things like that out loud. Not usually. 

Gavin’s expression matched Michael’s then, and he almost moved away when Michael reached out for his wrist again. Except instead of grabbing Gavin’s wrist, Michael’s fingers slid into Gavin’s and he was tugging him out of the gift shop while talking in much more excited tone, “Come on, I want to see the freaky fish.”


End file.
